brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA s01
Text The Scientific Origin, as according to the Equestrian Atheist Society All life is based in evolution: the idea that somehow, we ponies were created by or interact with any type of divine influence is preposterous. However, stamping out this notion is next to impossible: thanks to the fact that the races of ponies have developed peculiar adaptations in order to better coexist with and dominate the world around them, including quote-unquote 'magic powers,' and due to increasing interaction with so-called 'supernatural' entities, most ponies accept the idea that we are somehow 'blessed' by the divine, or originate from some unknown deity. This is simply not true. This is a myth perpetuated by Equestria's former ruler and the pride of ponies who do not desire to believe that we are nothing but organic animals that have evolved with better characteristics than our fellows. This is a fairy tale designed to instill a thankfulness and subservience towards unseen 'higher beings,' using religion and divinity to further the personal and moral agendas of those in power. There is growing scientific evidence that all ponies have evolved over countless thousands of years: perhaps even longer. Ponies, and even many of those similar to our species such as deer and bison, all once shared the same ancestors. As we develop more and more ways to research both our history and our origins, we also begin to shed light on the scientific principles that exist behind our so-called 'magical abilities,' which in turn add strength to the arguments for evolution that have been made by both the Equestrian Atheist Society and other important members of the scientific community. We are finally on the road to achieving recognition for our efforts, and helping others recognize the simple truth: we are not a 'chosen race' that came from some 'intelligent design' or a 'benevolent god.' We are not magical, or miraculous: we are the end result of a chain of coincidences and adaptive evolutions that have granted us the state of being we now exist as. Although our efforts at finding a factual, scientific basis for existence has often been encumbered by Equestria's growing dealings with so-called supernatural entities and the knowledge of different realities claiming to be both Heaven and Hell, our research into evolutionary science has also led to a better understanding of how these 'supernatural' and 'divine' beings can be explained by rational scientific phenomenon. It is a long, hard road, but we are closer than we've ever been to proving that evolution is not just a theory. It is a fact. There are new discoveries being found, and even entire new fields of research developing every day. Myth and the fiction of inexplicable magic are being discarded and the opium of religious thought overturned. Equestria has a long period yet before the legitimacy of our claims becomes fully recognized, but to our organization and the scientific community at large, the truth is becoming clear. One day, science will prove that we all come from the same beginnings: that we were not created for some divine purpose, that we are not part of some great plan, or some cosmic goal. We are only animals, all part of an organic system like every other being on the face of our planet. One day, science will prove beyond any reasonable doubt that no god exists, and our only moral obligations are to ourselves and society, not to any divine being. One day, we will all be free of the bonds that too many ponies have chosen to enslave themselves by, and the poisons that these beliefs in religious doctrine bring. When our origins are proven, these shackles will be thrown off and we will all begin to recognize our true value and potential: that we are all part of one organic machine, and through science and logical fact, we will be able to establish a society dependent only upon itself, not upon falsehoods, fairy tales, and religions beliefs that lead only to persecution and torment. One day, every pony will recognize that we all come from the same beginnings, and likewise, we all experience the same end. Top ↑